Alarm Clocks
by Aceber
Summary: All week there have been alarm clocks turning up in everyone's rooms. Robin is going a little mad... O.K, a lot mad... O.K, totally insane!


Have a happy read, this was a little something I decided to do.

Please Review.

Ha that rhymed,

Ha that didn't.

Raven's POV

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Heeeeeeeeelp! Pleeease Help! Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Not the best thing to wake up to.

Raven groaned. The offending alarm clock was shattered into tiny pieces.

_Since when does Beastboy really think I'm going to like an "Ode to Psycho" alarm clock? Scratch that…When does Beastboy ever think?_

She levitated over to her mirror. Time for some serious meditating.

Robin's POV

Ding! Dong! Diiiiing! Dooong!

Robin rolled out of bed in a panic, landed in a karate-fighting stance. There was something seriously…

Wait a sec…

He opened his cupboard where a rather muffled ding-dong, was ringing.

Contrary to popular belief, Robin was actually very normal.

Well… apart from being:

Orphaned by an evil bad guy,

Adopted by one of the richest guys in the world,

Find out that the same rich playboy was one of the most scary heroes ever to protect the earth,

(Deep breath)

Have been trained to walk in the footsteps of afore-said good guy,

Left to join one of the top super heroes team as their leader,

In charge of the security of an entire city

Has developed a slightly disturbing obsession to destroy all crime…

And alarm clocks

Yes, Robin was very normal… pretty normal… ok, I'm lying, sue me, Robin was as far from normal as you can be without being mentally insane. (Still not sure on that one) Happy now? Right, on with the story. (Mutters darkly, stupid voices in my head)

Robin growled darkly. There, under all his identical Robin uniforms (and one pink tutu which he absolutely refuses to talk about), was… an alarm clock.

"Beastboy!" he yelled, silhouetted against an enormous lightning flash.

Cyborg's POV

(Downstairs)

Beastboy and Cyborg was getting breakfast. Suddenly everything went pitch black, Cyborg groaned.

_Not again!_

A enormous flash of lightning lit up the kitchen accompanied by a furious bellow "Beastboy!"

All the lights flickered back on. Cyborg turned to his friend.

"You just had to do it, didn't ya?"

Beastboy grinned nervously. He sped out the door, or would have if it hadn't been blocked by a very angry Robin.

"What is this?", Robin held out a broken alarm clock. Beastboy shivered, every syllable, all three of them had so frozen in ice, they probably sunk the titanic.

"…"

"Better yet… what was it doing in my wardrobe?" this time the words were a wasteland of ice and snow, where nothing could survive, especially Beastboy. He collapsed in a faint.

Just at that moment, Raven and Starfire walked in. Raven shivered, pulling her cloak around her.

"Is it just me, or is it freezing in here?"

Robin pushed past her, dragging a motionless Beastboy behind him. Starfire, after the two had left, slapped on a happy smile.

"Let us now partake in the celebration of marvellous items that alarm you in the morning!"

From behind her she pulled a sack and promptly emptied it on the ground. Raven and Cyborg sweat dropped. The bag had been chock full, and it had been a big bag, of alarm clocks.

Starfire misread their expressions for ones of wonder and joy. (This is Starfire we're talking about here)

"Aren't they wonderful!" she trilled, "I've been putting them in all your rooms all this week so you may enjoy the pleasure they bring."

"Um, Starfire?"

"And I've set them all for a few minutes away so that we may delight in their glorious harmonies together"

Oblivious to their shocked/terrified expressions, Starfire cuddled a pineapple-shaped alarm clock.

"This one's my favourite"

Robin's POV

Robin sighed, it wasn't easy being the leader but somebody had to do it. He put away the permanent marker with which he had just altered the Teens Titans sign.

It now read:

Welcome to Teen Titans Tower

The following items/personal are strictly forbidden:

Slade

Any other criminal

Bombs (Stink or otherwise)

Dolphins

Fan mail

X Men comics

Nail vanish

Nuclear Warheads

Tigers

Tofu

**And Alarm Clocks**

Everything and everyone else, welcome to Teen Titans Tower

**No Alarm Clocks**

Robin smiled self-satisfactedly. (Yes, the stupid authoress knows that isn't a word)

He dared any alarm clocks, to try to get into the tower now.

Deep inside the tower, Robin could hear Starfire happily chanting.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Hee hee, I think I'll leave the ending up to you guys to think of. Please Review.


End file.
